gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas
The following is a list of Secrets and easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. '' *''For a list of Myths, see GTA Myths Wiki. Easter Eggs *On top off the Gant Bridge there is a sign that reads "There are no easter eggs up here. Go away." *Shooting the moon with a Sniper Rifle causes it to change size. *Near Catalina's cabin there are three graves and a shovel. *In the Los Santos cemetery there is graffiti that only appears during 8:00 pm to 6:00 am the graffiti reads "Families 4 Life". *Near Area 69 there is a hole that is filled with six body bags. *In one of the games graveyards, there is a grave reading, R.I.P Steven Mulholland. This also features in Funeraria Romero in Grand Theft Auto:Vice City. *Inside on one of the Guard booths (the one that is near the spawn location of Leviathan and Raindance) in the Easter Bay International Airport there is a computer showing a BETA development of a game (possibly San Andreas). Gaming References Rockstar *At night if you look up on the sky there are stars that form the letter R in reference to Rockstar Games logo. *Some of the clothes the player wears have the Rockstar Games logo on them. *Northstar Rock is a reference to Rockstar North. *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace there is a doormat that reads "Not Welcome Rockstar North" with the Rockstar North logo in the center. Previous GTA Games *The Kruton 9000 appears in Michelle's garage which appears in other garages, in Joey Leone's Garage in GTA III and in Sunshine Autos from Vice City. *The V-Rock Hotel that appears in Las Venturas is a radio station in Vice City. *In the Sex Shop XXX's, on the counter there is a stack which says "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City" on them. *Across the street from the Angel Pine Cluckin Bell and in several trash cans, there is a map of Vice City. *On Ryder's house there is a poster of GTA Vice City near the TV. *In Denise Robinson's House, there is a poster of GTA Vice City's box art on her bedroom wall. Other Games *In the cemetery in Hashbury, San Fierro, all of the tombstones read "RIP Opposition 1997-2004". This is a reference to Rockstar, which came out with its first game in 1997. The phrase "RIP Opposition" is referencing Rockstar's rivalry with other game companies, and how all of Rockstar's opposition has not been able to come out with a better video game. Opposition may also refer to the game Driver 3, which was a long-time rival of Rockstar and that came out in the same year and got negative votes from critics. Characters *Claude the protagonist from Grand Theft Auto III appears in two missions. *Tommy Vercetti the protagonist from Grand Theft Auto Vice City is mentioned by Ken Rosenberg during the mission The Meat Business where he mistakenly calls Carl Tommy, also in Zero RC there is a Tommy Vercetti action figure. *Lance Vance appears as an action figure along with Tommy Vercetti in Zero RC shop. *Several Artworks of Characters from GTA III and GTA Vice City appear as the pictures of queens, kings and jacks in the Video Poker arcade game in casinos such as the Four Dragons Casino. This includes Salvatore Leone, 8-Ball, Misty, Asuka Kasen, Donald Love, a Mafia member, Sonny Forelli, Ricardo Diaz, Lance Vance, Candy Suxxx, Steve Scott and one of The Twins. Adult Humor * After destroying the Sprunk billboard in the mission Reuniting the Families the slogan "A taste of things to come" will now read "A taste of come". *Inside the Attrium there are five statues - one of them seems to be masturbating while the other four look away. *Inside Cluckin' Bell, "TASTE THE COCK" is written on the back of the employee's uniforms. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Secrets